


Free to Live

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: After the battle, there’s a hope for a new life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Free to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> Written two months ago.

The last traces of spells have finally settled down. It was impossible, unbelievable, but they have won. Voldemort was no more.

Snape slowly stood up from where he was thrown by the final blast. He needed to find Harry. 

No one expected the war with the Dark Lord to continue for so long. Ten years passed since the first battle at the end of Harry’s seventh year. They’ve been through so much, together. Now they finally had a chance for a peaceful life, together.

Snape saw Harry, at last. The young man was struggling to sit up. His scarlet Auror robe, torn and bloodied, was the only bright spot among all the dust and rubble. Snape hurried to his lover.

As if feeling his gaze, Harry turned to approaching Snape. 

“We did it, didn’t we?” Harry’s eyes were bright with held up tears.

“Yes, Harry, we did.”

Snape knelt near Harry and gently brushed some dirt off his face. He leaned in and kissed his lover. 

They were free at last.


End file.
